journeyofmosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a Link List from JoM
If you want a lot of a resource in a hurry and only a few of your Journey of Moses (JoM) friends are likely to respond rapidly, then you can make a link list and post it so that one person can give (and get) multiple resources. Steps to Create a Links Post * Open a new post in a separate window **Open a copy of your wall in a new window (or tab) by right-clicking on your name and selecting the appropriate link from the right-click menu. On your Facebook Wall, click in the text box underneath 'Update status' to start the new post. * Open the 'Ask Friends' interface in JoM on the unfilterable all friends list **As described on the Facebook Hints page, there are three different interfaces that you can make friend requests from. You want the one with larger icons that cannot be filtered. * Click on a friend to make a request ** Clicking on a friend's face in the 'Ask Friends' interface will pop-up the Facebook send request interface. Do not hit 'send' on this yet. * Copy the link from the post preview ** Right-Click on the 'get a free gift' link and select the context menu item that says: *** 'Copy shortcut' (IE) *** 'Copy Link Location' (Firefox) *** 'Copy link address' (Chrome) * Switch to the post you're creating and Paste the link into your post ** Go back to the window (or tab) where you're creating the post, (optionally) add a new line (enter key) and number (e.g. '1. ') for the link then Paste the link into the post. Paste can usually be done in multiple ways. Some common ways are: *** Right-click => Paste, *** CTRL + V, *** SHIFT + INSERT *** Toolbar Button * Switch back to the JoM window (or tab) and Post (or Cancel) the request ** After switching back to JoM, you may either click 'Post' or 'Cancel' on the request. You might use Cancel if you are copying links from friends that do not play JoM. That way your JoM friends can still click on the copied link and gain the gift, while your non-JoM friend doesn't get a post for a game they don't play. * Repeat with the next friend ** Repeat the steps above (from 'Click on a friend to make a request') until you have enough links collected. * (optionally) Remove the bolded link that Facebook added ** You probably noticed that Facebook added a bold copy of your first link when you pasted it into your post. If you click the X in the right corner of the bold link area, that removes the second copy of the link (the original is unaffected). * (Optionally) Filter the friends to send the post to ** By clicking the drop-down arrow next to the 'Post' button, you may choose who can see your post. If you have a JoM friends list (as described on the Facebook Hints page), you may want to send the request only to that list. * Post your links ** Click on the 'Post' button (bottom right of new post) to post it to your wall. Remember that each link can be clicked ten times, so you may want to think twice before sending a post with twenty links in it as that will probably result in 200 items in your gift box and each has to be clicked on to collect it.